Ken Shiga (Earth-616)
Khoi Boi, Captain Crimehater | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Chipmunk Hunk's partner; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Empire State University, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Second-year computer science student, adventurer, vigilante | Education = Second-year computer science major | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ryan North; Erica Henderson | First = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 1 2 | Quotation = Greetings, citizen. I am Koi Boi, defender of New York and protector of the scales of justice. | Speaker = Koi Boi | QuoteSource = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Ken Shiga is a computer science student at Empire State University and secretly the superhero crimefighting partner to Chipmunk Hunk, known as Koi Boi. ]] Koi Boi has also fought alongside Squirrel Girl, against villains like Hippo the Hippo, Ratatoskr, Swarm, and Mole Man. | Powers = Koi Boi has several marine and aquatic powers including: * Marine Zoopathy: Koi Boi can communicate with fish. * Aquatic Physiological Adaptation: Koi Boi's body appear specially developed for underwater conditions including the ability to breathe underwater. ** Enhanced Strength *** Flopping: Due to his enhanced core muscles, Koi Boi can flop his body to leap great distances similar to the leaping abilities of Squirrel Girl and Chipmunk Hunk. ** Enhanced Agilitiy ** Superhuman Speed: Koi Boi can swim at super speeds. * Growth Retardation and Alteration: Koi Boi claims to be able to grow very slowy to fit the size of his container. * Magneto-Navigation: Similar to some types of fish, Koi Boi has magnet-sensitive cells that provide him with an innate sense of direction while navigating Earth's magnetic field. | Abilities = Communication with Squirrels: Due to lessons from Squirrel Girl, Ken has learned to communicate with squirrels. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Fish-Eye Googles | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * As Koi Boi, Ken is very found of using fish-related puns like calling others "chums", replacing "see" with "sea", and talking about the "scales of justice". * Ken was seen wearing a chest binder in and . Although never explicitly stated in the comics, it was later confirmed by Koi Boi's co-creator, Erica Henderson, that he is indeed transgender. | Trivia = * Ken favorite pop culture figure is Zorro. * Ken lists his likes as justice, no crime, and talking to fish. He lists his dislikes as injustice, lots of crime, and not talking to fish. * While helping Squirrel Girl develop an online dating profile, Ken reported he has already dated with optimum efficiency. * Ken is a fan of Namor the Sub-Mariner. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Zoopathy Category:Empire State University Student Category:Transgender Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed